


my condolences to  tomorrow

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Happiness is falling asleep next to you and waking up thinking I'm still in my dreams.





	1. starry eyed

Yuri sat at a park not far from his house hiding from his friend Otabek who he had challenged to a game of hide and seek. in the dark. as Otabek counted Yuri made a dash for a small hill he knew of at the edge of the playground. Yuri sat in silence looking up at the captivating sky above him. The stars were blinking lazily at him, just barely there. he felt infinitely smaller staring up at such a vast expanse of nothingness and it brought him such a sense of peace that he sighed contentedly. he fell back against the hill just in time to hear someone clearing their throat behind him. Yuri jumped slightly nearly forgetting the game he was playing. 

"I found you Yura" he chuckled then sat next to the blond and slumped back against the hill.

"so you did" yuri blushed "hey beka maybe we should get home im getting cold"

"would you like to watch a movie when we get home?" otabek smiled slipping his leather jacket over Yuris shoulders. he took yuris hand in his and began their short walk home. when they got home otabek made his way into the kitchen to start setting up some movie snacks.

"beka i'm going to take a shower ill be back in a few" walked down the hall and dissapreared behind the bathroom door. by the time Yuri was out of the shower otabek was laying on the couch under a pile of blankets flipping through netflix. yuri peaked over at the food as he slipped under the blankets laying against the Kazakh. "what the hell is this beka?" the blond asked staring at the bowl set out on the table.

"it's popcorn yura, we eat it all the t-" otabek was cut off by yuri leaving the couch with the bowl in hand."yura what are you doing?" he questioned quirking an eybrow in the process.

"im fixing this" yuri said holding up a bag of limited edition caramel apple M&Ms then continued to pour the contents of the bag into the bowl.

"yura,that sounds fucking gross" the kazakh snorted.

"It's sweet and salty, you fuck!" he yelled back, but there was no malice in his voice. he ran back to the couch with his sweet and salty treat to watch whatever otabek had put on. about halfway through the movie they had fallen asleep limbs intertwined as the credits rolled through otabek had woken up only long enough to turn off the television and pull yuri closer.

"goodnight yura"


	2. Waking up next to you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness is falling asleep next to you and waking up thinking I'm still in my dreams.

Yuri awoke suddenly feeling as if he was being crushed under a slab of concreate, he calmed down after realizing that slab of concreate happened to be his bestfriend. Yuri smiled and took a few moments to gaze up at Otabek, taking in as many details of the man that he could in the position he was in. otabek is a very built man compared to Yuri's lanky figure, he has thick black hair and a sharp jaw that Yuri couldn't help but run his fingers across.

Otabeks eyes fluttered open, and Yuri was met with a sleepy brown gaze.

"Good morning, Yura" Otabek chuckled sleepily, Yuri blushed being caught in the act.

"Morning Beka' Yuri croaked. they lay in silence for a while, Taking some time to wake up. Until both Yuri and Otabeks stomachs growled. Otabek shifted to lay Yuri down on the couch as he got up and started walking towards the bathroom stopping to stretch.

"Since you made dinner last night, I'll grab a shower then make breakfast? Yuri nodded and Otabek slowly shuffled into the bathroom. when they moved in with each other it was, immediately decided that breakfast was Otabeks responsibility. Not only was he good at it, but they also wanted to avoid the disaster that had happened earlier on in the year when they both learned Yuri was not capable of cooking in the morning, Yuri had tried making bacon for the two of them but had fallen asleep whilst cooking causing a small kitchen fire that Otabek had to put out. Yuri has since been banned of making anything with a stove before 10 a.m. Yuri got up slowly (His favorite way of getting up) and walked into his bedroom to get dressed into something somewhat decent and brush his hair, he slipped on some white briefs and a large black shirt with a cat embellishing the front. he put his hair up in a ponytail and sighed as his joints popped walking into the kitchen just as Otabek had emerged from the bathroom a towel wrapped around his waist, Yuri couldn't help but blush at the sight. 

 

"I'm just gonna put some clothes on then i'll get to breakfast" Yuri nodded and Otabek walked into his room to put some clothes on, Because he didn't need to go out anywhere that day till later he opted for a pair of black briefs and a large grey muscle top. he ran a hand through his damp hair and walked into the kitchen. they had a break from practice that day (a rare occasion) which meant they could have some down time which otabek thanks the gods for. He grabbed a bowl and some stuff out of the fridge and cupboards, mixing the ingredients together with practiced ease, Otabek listened to Yuri hum a tune while setting the coffee maker up. while Yuri's singing wasn't the best, it brought him fond memories of when him and Yuri used to skype for days on end, he would usually only hear Yuri sing a tune while he was doing his hair or the occasional page or two of homework. Now the tunes have become an everyday thing and Otabek couldn't find it inside himself to mind at all. Yuri walked up behind Otabek to peak over his shoulder to see what he was making them.

"fuck yes, Thank you" Yuri Smiled

"no problem, Yura" he chuckled as he turned to face the other

"Hey dumbass don't laugh at me, I haven't had these in a long time and you're the best at making them" He huffed glaring at the older man 

"I'm pretty sure your grandfather would be offended to hear that"

"I don't care its true, beka you make the best pancakes"

"I'm glad you like them Yura" Otabek turned back around to tend to the food, lightly chuckling. Yuri poured coffee into cups and set them down on their coffee table while Otabek plated their food and brought it over to the table for them. they chatted about their plans for the day (which only included grocery shopping and coffee later with Yuuri and Viktor) and talked about whatever ridiculous things they've heard over the course of the week,. they continued to chat idly for the remainder of their meal then went their separate ways to get properly ready for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! as you've probably noticed the first chapter was quite a short one and I apologize I thought about adding the two chapters but decided against it but I just wanted to say that most of the chapters length will be as long as this one or possibly longer and I will probably update once or twice every weekend  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm finally back on archive as an author and i've decided to come back slowly. I hope you liked this and if you did make sure to subscribe to get updates!


End file.
